Vietato
by chaiteadreams
Summary: Bonbekah. This was originally part of my 'The Song Of Silence' one shots (or two shots as in this case) surrounding Bonnie and the Originals but not everyone appreciated fem!slash so I'm posting it separately. (kind of established relationship)


_**AN: Just a bit of fem-slash because i honestly don't see enough in this fandom. Ya, enjoy.**_

_**Genre: Tragedy**_

_**Vietato**_

They- her family- are not opposed to sharing. They're over a millennium and cursed with immortality; some things are so fleeting that they are forced to be self-less with each other. It's mostly their lovers; decidedly delectable witches whose power is an aphrodisiac to the group of former witches, or trophies as Katherine had been.

But of course sharing both her older brothers' bed wasn't enough for the conniving bitch and she wanted their hearts.

Rebekah shudders at the thought of her brothers pitted against each other, vying for the affections of one woman. She thinks she can understand it; having someone for yourself, someone who is not communal Original property; complete with a set of dog tag.

Rebekah flips her hair to one side and leans down to trail a length of kisses down the back of the warm, sleeping dark skinned Goddess beneath her. She stirs a bit, groaning and arching her back into Rebekah's kisses. Rebekah smirks as her name rolls off the beauty's tongue; it feels so - so - gratifying to hear her name said in a haze of lust instead of one of distaste and thinly veiled anger.

Bonnie turns over to lie on her back, looking up at the blonde Original with her too green eyes and a mischievous smirk gracing her lips. Her dark hair is a mess of curls that frames her head like a halo and Rebekah can't help but dip her head and capture her full lips in a rapture of kisses.  
She's panting when they part and Rebekah moves her ministrations to her jaw and neck; nipping the tender skin every here and there. She needs to mark the tiny witch.

"Bekah," Bonnie moans; hands fisted in blonde locks and long legs wrapped around bare waist. She is about to protest to what would evolve into their 8th round but Rebekah presses her body closer, letting their breast and cores touch and Bonnie inhales sharply; all rational thought thrown out the window.

##

"Did you know that when a witch dies violently; nature itself protests?" He said deceptively calm, spinning the dagger around in his hand.

Bonnie holds her breath and stops rubbing her wrists raw against the rope; waiting for him to finish his tirade.

"Sometimes it kicks up tsunamis, earthquakes, hurricanes. All sorts of natural disaster,"

Shane twirls on his heels and eyes her curiously. Bonnie suddenly wishes she had never even considered his offer to learn this new form of magic. She had said no because it seemed too risky and she could still recall her Gram's cries when the spirits made her suffer for her granddaughter's deeds but some people apparently just couldn't take rejection. Bonnie's head pounds where he struck her in order to subdue her.

He taps the flat of the blade against his chin which is sporting a 6 o'clock shadow "I'm curious as to if nature will kick up the same amount of fuss for a disgraced witch, cut off from her power and on the edge of something new. Something that is...but isn't,"

Bonnie swallows around the heaviness of her tongue and her heart beat picks up; it's so loud she wonders why her can't hear it.

"Shane you don't have to do this. I don't think the Bennett spirits will be too happy if you kill their last living descendant." Bonnie struggled against the ropes further. "You're making a big mistake,"

Shane grinned at her "I'm not going to kill you Bonnie but I will torture you to the brink of death." He approached her; gripping the arms of the wooden chair and invading her personal bubble. "Let's see how forgiving those death bitches are,"

"This undead bitch isn't very forgiving," Said a voice from behind Shane's back and as soon as he rounded on the intruder, she used her vampire speed - too quick for Bonnie to clearly keep up with - she was a blur of yellow locks and green dress and grabbed Shane by his shoulders, sinking her fangs into his neck, shaking her head into his neck and tearing the skin painfully. Bonnie cringed at his screams but is unable to take her eyes off the alluring sight Rebekah offers, even with her vampire face on.

The blonde dropped him when he passed out, turning her eyes to Bonnie.  
"Rebekah,"

Rebekah wiped the reminents of blood off her mouth and followed Bonnie's gaze to Shane's bleeding form on the ground.  
"Don't worry, he isn't dead yet. I need him," She said dismissively, tearing Bonnie's bindings free and smoothing her fly away hair away from her face in a gentle gesture.

Rebekah's mouth latched onto her lover's in a semi-chaste kiss and Bonnie could taste traces of copper and salt on her tongue.  
"I thought you left town,"

"Is that what the dopplebitch told you?" Rebekah laughed humorlessly. "She stabbed me in my back... quite literally."  
Bonnie's brows furrowed and she frowned "Why would she do that?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself? She's at the school,"

##

Rebekah dropped a tied and gagged Shane rather unceremoniously in the cramped janitor's closet and motioned for Bonnie to enter the library. Elena, Caroline and Stefan sat at one of the round study tables silently engaged in a glaring competition. Bonnie felt a bout of anger rise up in her chest at the sight of Elena.

"Bonnie," Caroline said, making a move to get up but Rebekah wagged a finger at her, tsking.  
"What are you doing with her?" Elena asked

"Speak when spoken to Dopplebitch," Rebekah barked taking a seat at the table and motioning for Bonnie to do the same.  
"My lovely Bonnie here is going to join our little game of truth or-,"(_die_ was implied perfectly with her cutting tone and narrowed eyes)

"What do you want with us Rebekah!" Caroline bursted out.

"The truth Caro," Bonnie said and everybody looked at her.

"You're not being forced to be here are you?" Stefan finally spoke up and Bonnie shook her head.

"But let's put all our cards on the table. There's been a lot of secrets and half truths between us and it has to stop." Bonnie suggested.  
"I'll go first." She said when nobody moved to speak.

She took a deep breath, slightly nervous to reveal the extent of her relationship with Rebekah. "You guys think I've only been friends with Rebekah but I've been sleeping with Rebekah for months now; we met in a bar in New Orleans during the summer and we sort of had a fling but it progressed into something more and I may have feelings for her,"

Bonnie sucked in a breath after her rant and looked expectantly at the four people around her. Rebekah looked slightly giddy, Caroline and Stefan looked as if they were trying to catch their brains up with their ears and Elena looked betrayed- but shock; shock was universal.

"How could you Bonnie? You're sleeping with the enemy?" Elena blurted out and Bonnie reeled.

She stood slamming her hands down on the table, surprising everyone and making Elena and Caroline flinch.

"Don't be a hypocrite Elena, how is what I'm doing any different from what you're doing with Stefan and Damon?"  
Elena sputtered and chanced a glance at Stefan but Stefan didn't look at her.

"That's different Bonnie, they aren't trying to kill everyone I love-"  
Bonnie cut her off "So what Damon did to Caroline is justified just cause you're screwing him now?" Bonnie spat venomously, looking Stefan right in the face as she did.

His face twisted in pain and she almost regretted outing Elena. - _almost_. "What? Is your golden vagina going to save him and wash all his sins away?" She chuckled humorlessly. Elena looked aghast but didn't say anymore. "And what about my Grams?"

"You can't blame Stefan and Damon for that Bonnie,"

Bonnie nodded slowly, "You're right Lena," She used her nickname mockingly "I blame you,"  
Elena looked caught between guilt and anger. "My Grams and I would have never helped them if you didn't ask. I would have died for you Elena," She was tearing up "And I still would because you're my best friend but ... I'm not yours and I haven't been since they," she motioned with her chin at Stefan "came to town,"

Elena swallowed audibly and Bonnie cast her eyes on Rebekah who stood with her.  
"I can't be here. I need to go,"

Rebekah nodded and pulled Bonnie in for a kiss. It was short and chaste but comforting.

"Don't hurt them please," Rebekah nodded again and Bonnie sighed, casting her sad green eyes back on her best friends and Stefan, the guy whom she thought she could have trusted before leaving.

##

**AN: This will have another part guys, it's a two-shot. yay! Read and review. Reviews make my day. **

**-Nica **


End file.
